The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, and in particular, to an audio recording and reproducing apparatus which carries out a recording operation in such a manner that analog signals obtained, e.g., through a microphone, are converted into digital signals and is recorded in a semiconductor memory, and also carries out a reproducing operation in such a manner that the digital signals recorded in the semiconductor memory are converted into the analog signals and output, e.g., through a loud speaker.
Cassette tape recorders using magnetic tapes, i.e., cassette tapes are well-known as apparatus for recording and reproducing sound. Such apparatus using the magnetic tape has advantages, for example, that the tape itself is inexpensive and that recording and reproducing for long time periods are allowed. However, since the apparatus requires a drive mechanism for moving the tape, it is difficult to reduce size and weight of the apparatus. Further, it disadvantageously requires a long access time because the recordings are accessed serially.
As an apparatus overcoming the above disadvantages, an audio recording and reproducing apparatus utilizing a semiconductor memory, instead of the magnetic tape, has been developed. The semiconductor memory has an access speed in the order of microseconds, which enables instantaneous queuing of a sound selection, and also reduces the size and weight because a tape driving mechanism is not required.
However, semiconductor memory is generally expensive and requires a power backup supply. These disadvantages are overcome by a nonvolatile, batch erasable memory which is relatively inexpensive and does not require the backup of the power supply. However, batch erasable memory erases all the sounds recorded therein, and it is impossible to selectively erase the recorded sound only in a specific region.